respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Pistols
• Tier 2 of Trial 1 of Road to Glory 2016 • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 1 of Trial 2 in Road to Glory 2018 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 20 |Type of Gun? = Dual Weapon |Firing Type? = Automatic |currency = Cash }} Pis5.png|Old Design Of Dual Pistols. Pis1.png|Dual Pistols In Menu. Pis2.png|Dual Pistols Equipped View. Pis3.png|Dual Pistols Equipped. Screenshot_2015-07-06-14-35-57-1.png|As Seen In-Game. images7.jpg|The Dual Pistols In Action. download (2).jpeg|Dual Pistols in real life Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.41.59 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.42.14 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2) For its water counterpart, see here. Dual Pistols are the 12th weapon available for purchase and can be bought for . It is unlocked at level 15 and has 20 rounds. It boasts high damage, decent range, decent Accuracy and very high Agility. Strategy These handy pair of guns can be quite useful in close combat so take those pistols and use their high Damage to wipe out your opponent. It is not advised to use these guns from afar due to their low Accuracy, although they are capable of making long range kills thanks to it's decent Range, which is uncommon. This is compensated for by providing you very high Agility allowing you to strafe away from the bullets that come your way, and ensure a quick takedown. Use Snake Predator's strategy; charge up to your enemy, surprise them and keep shooting! If your enemy uses Blunderbuss or any Shotguns back up and keep on shooting. Opponents are able to resist the bullets for a while if they wear defensive armor, mind if they carry powerful weapons. This could prove the pistols somewhat ineffective. Overall a great weapon with a few disadvantages. This is a handy weapon to use early in the Game. This weapon is less use by the higher level users in Respawnables due to its low Damage and low rate of fire compared to other Automatics/Single Shots. Snake Predator Snake Predator possesses these pistols and can take out enemies quite quickly. Lone Gunner You can attain the Achievement, "Lone Gunner" by getting 100 kills with the Dual Pistols. Once completed, you are awarded 10 score points. Video Trivia *The Dual Pistols are actually dual beretta M9 (probably the 2000s updates version) *Although some starter players found this weapon is a hard weapon to beat, later players will find out that Dual Pistols is one of the easiest weapon to beat. * The reloading for the Dual Pistols can be a bit weird because in real life, spinning the pistols would not reload them as it could cause one of the pistols to jam. In fact, the''' Dual Pistols''' cannot be spun since they don't have trigger guards. This reload animation is similar to the Dual Soaker Pistols, Dual Revolvers, Dual Rookie Machine Guns, Haunted Guns, Darkness Combo Guns, Toxic Guns, JP-BEK and the Burial Shotguns. *It has the same stats as Haunted Guns, Darkness Combo Guns, Dual Grenade Pistols, and Toxic Guns. *They are wielded by the man (presumably Mike Hunter) on the right side of the results screen. Category:Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons